A Question of Trust
by alphayamergo
Summary: After a duel with Morgana, Merlin is left severely injured. When the TARDIS materializes and the Doctor and Amy appear, he's not certain whether or not to trust them. Several adventures later, he gets his answer. Mergana Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who.**

**This switches around with point of views. You should be able to work out whose point of view it is pretty easily. I'm not totally sure where this fits into the Merlin timeline. In Doctor Who, though, this is just after the Lodger, season five and essentially goes AU from there up until the eleventh section, which starts the Pandorica Opens.**

When Merlin accidentally found Morgana hiding in the woods - though for her, he was pretty sure him finding her was _not_ an accident - he had not expected this to happen.

They'd fought of course. Morgana had the upper-hand due to the fact she'd surprised him. It was quickly turning dark, and they were both exhausted and severely injured when one of Merlin's spells knocked Morgana out.

Merlin stood still at the other edge of the clearing in the woods, staring at Morgana's limp form to make sure she was not faking. Then, after several long moments, he collapsed, half due to blood-loss and half due to exhaustion.

Then a curious sound could be heard, and this giant blue box started to form. As it took on a more solid shape, Merlin pushed himself into a sitting position. He'd almost struggled his was into a standing position when the doors flew open.

"Oi, Doctor, this isn't Rio - "

A red-headed woman stood at the box's entrance. Her gaze rested on him, then on Morgana, and her expression quickly turned worried. "Doctor!" she shouted. "Get out here!" The woman ran out of the box and towards Morgana, where she bent down to check for signs of life.

A man followed her, racing out of the box and waving a type of stick around. He paused next to Merlin, pointing the stick at him. "You'll be fine," he said as he hurried over to Morgana. With the red-headed woman's help, he lifted Morgana and carried her into the box.

After several moments, the woman's head popped out. "Come on!" she exclaimed, walking to his side. "Let's get you inside before you bleed to death."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her. "How do I know I can trust you?" he demanded. "You could be one of Morgana's helpers. Considering how willingly you ran to help her, it wouldn't surprise me. Nobody in Camelot would do that - "

"Look," the woman snapped. "We have no clue who either of you are. We're just two people helping out another two people who are _dying_. So come on, let's get you inside and to the med bay." She offered him an arm.

Merlin took it and she helped to heave him up, and with her supporting him, he limped into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Amy sat next to the bed of the injured woman. Merlin - she still couldn't get over the fact she'd helped <em>Merlin<em> out - hovered nearby, watching them with suspicious eyes. She had a feeling it was more the woman - she thought he'd called her Morgana - that he was worried about, but she still felt annoyed about it.

The Doctor bounced in, full of hype as per usual. "We are currently orbiting Earth," he announced.

"Wait, what?" Merlin stared at him. "What about Camelot?"

"Don't worry," replied the Doctor. "This is a time machine. I can get you back whenever you'd like." It looked like he was about to say more, but there was a gasp from the injured woman as she blinked awake.

"Where am I?" she demanded. "I - I don't remember getting here." The woman frowned as she put her hand to her head. "I don't.. I don't remember anything, actually."

Amy and the Doctor shared glances. "We don't know much about you." The Doctor's voice was soft. "Merlin does, though. He should be able to answer your questions."

The woman focused on Merlin, fixing her gaze on him intensely. "Do you know me? I don't remember you…"

"You wouldn't if you can't remember anything," said Amy before Merlin could even open his mouth. Silence flooded the room as Merlin kept quiet for a few moments, looking as if he was trying to decide what to say.

"Your name is Morgana," he said finally. "You used to live in Camelot. You're the daughter of Uther Pendragon and the half sister of Arthur Pendragon."

"What was I like?" asked Morgana.

Silence.

Then:

"I think you should figure that out for yourself."

Merlin left the room. A few moments later, after Morgana faded back to sleep, Amy followed suit.

* * *

><p>Morgana stood in the TARDIS' control room, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. She'd found some clothes in the wardrobe, and though they were very different to the clothes she'd woken up in, she rather liked them.<p>

Merlin sat in the chair on the other side of the control room. He was the only person on the TARDIS she wasn't sure of. He seemed nice enough, but she hated how he was keeping stuff from her. Amy and the Doctor - they'd both told her everything they knew about her willingly. But Merlin… he'd told her the basic facts and nothing else. He was the only clue to her past, and all she knew was that her name was Morgana and who her family was.

"So, where would you like to go?" asked the Doctor, as he fiddled with the controls.

"Rio!" shouted Amy, shooting the Time Lord a mock glare. Morgana laughed, having been told all about Amy's woes over never getting to go to Rio.

"Well, if there are no other requests," trailed off the Doctor.

A curious noise started up. "What is that?" asked Morgana, wrinkling her nose.

"The brakes," replied Amy with a small smile, "and the sign that we landed."

Amy brushed past Morgana, heading to the door. Morgana followed behind, wondering what could be on the other side of the door. Amy pushed the doors open.

"Doctor! This isn't Rio!"

Morgana started to giggle as Amy turned and marched up to the Doctor. Poking him in the chest, she snapped, "How hard is it to get to bloody _Rio_! Honestly, you'd think that you were a horrible time traveler!" The Doctor looked hurt. Morgana lost it.

* * *

><p>Several adventures later, Morgana was taking a look around the TARDIS.<p>

She'd become good friends with Amy and the Doctor, and Merlin had stopped casting her suspicious glances when he thought she wasn't looking, which was definitely a plus. They still weren't exactly friends, and Morgana often wondered what she had done to cause him to mistrust her so.

She stood in one of the hallways of the TARDIS, unsure of what she was looking for. Well, no, she was sure of what she was looking for. She just wasn't sure what it would tell her and if there was any point.

Glancing around uncertainly, she wondered where Amy and the Doctor had put the dress she'd woken up in. Morgana had already checked every wardrobe in the place, and she wasn't quite at the point where she was going to ask somebody, whether that be the Doctor, Amy, or ever the TARDIS. She took a few cautious steps down the hall way, her sneakers making very little sound on the floors.

She came to a doorway and opened it curiously. She stepped inside, flicking the lights on as she went. Morgana glanced around the room - _there!_ Hanging up in one of the corners of the room was that dress. She hurried over to it.

It was medieval in style and felt like silk. She stared it, wondering what the story behind it was. It looked _royal_, almost fit for a queen. _'I wonder what my status was,'_ she thought. _'Merlin never mentioned it.'_

"I was wondering when you'd find it."

Morgana jumped and turned to face Merlin. "Sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't following you; I just walked by and noticed the door was open."

"Did you know it was in here?" asked Morgana.

"Yes," replied Merlin. "Actually, I requested it."

"Why?" _'Please tell me.'_

"I figured, that if you really had lost your memories -" Morgana shot him a startled look. "Sorry, but before you lost your memories, I didn't trust you. Anyway, I figured that if you'd really lost your memories then you should figure everything out yourself - who you are and all that - without anything to change you."

"Merlin, sometimes you're really - it's not wisdom…"

Merlin's lips quirked upwards. "The last time someone said that to me, they called me an idiot straight after."

Morgana laughed. "Really?"

"Really." Merlin grinned at her. "Your brother liked to insult me. But don't worry; I put him in his place just as much."

Morgana sobered, curious. "What was my brother like?"

"A dollop head."

"…Describe dollop head."

"Prince Arthur."

"That doesn't help, Merlin. I can't remember Prince Arthur - wait!" Morgana stared at him wide eyed. "My brother's a prince?"

Merlin looked rather sheepish. "Oops. Didn't mean to say that." When Morgana glared at him, he held up his hands. "Okay! Yes, he's a prince."

"That means I'm a princess, right?"

"…Well, actually, most people just called you Lady Morgana…"

"Merlin! Morgana!" It was Amy's voice, and the two shared a glance before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm really starting to hate running," Merlin told the Doctor as several security guards from the prison they were stuck in only a few seconds ago chased them through the streets.<p>

"Most do!" called back the Doctor.

A man skidded out in front of them. Merlin and the Doctor skidded to a stop as the man began to mutter something and his eyes flashed gold.

"That's magic -" Merlin stopped abruptly as a set of chains appeared around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the Doctor was bound by similar chains. The Doctor was desperately trying to fish his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Merlin simply sighed as he muttered a spell. The chains tensed for a second and tightened so it became painful, then snapped.

Merlin jumped to his feet. "It has been a while since someone has tried to stop me with magic chains. It was kind of nice to get a break from it, and it has happened _so many times_. You just wrecked my holiday from it, and I am just the slightest bit mad." He glared at the sorcerer in front of him. Behind him, the Doctor stared in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" asked the sorcerer. "Nobody on this planet has been able to escape my chains."

"You've got some pretty weak sorcerers here, then. You're not that powerful, either. The last time I was bound by enchanted chains, it was by one of the most powerful sorceresses I've heard of. Her chains were at least ten times stronger than that, and I escaped them."

The man's face hardened and his eyes started to turn gold again, but Merlin beat him to it. His eyes flashed gold as he uttered a spell and then the sorcerer was in chains.

Merlin turned around and said another spell, causing the Doctor's chains to fall away. "Come on," he said. "Let's go find Amy and Morgana."

* * *

><p>While Merlin was showing off his magic, Amy and Morgana were hiding on the other side of the city.<p>

"Typical Doctor," muttered Amy. "It's impossible for him not to get into trouble."

"Come out!" an eerie voice called as a little girl in a white dress skipped by. The girl's appearance was unearthly, with light blond hair only just less pale then her snow white skin. Her eyes were pure black. In her right hand, she clutched a small brown bear with wings.

"Come out," the girl called again. "Can't we play a game?" She giggled, raising her left hand to twirl her hair around her finger.

Amy and Morgana shrank back, further into the bushes. "So," whispered Morgana, "this is the little girl that's supposed to have the entire population of this world as her toys, right?"

"I guess," murmured Amy. "I mean, she is trying to kill the people who have been trying to bring her down."

There was a commotion at the end of the street and two figures appeared. One was wearing a bow tie and the other a neckerchief. "Merlin and the Doctor!" whispered Amy excitedly, while Morgana just grinned.

"Let's join them," replied Morgana as the Time Lord and the warlock started down the street.

The little girl turned around. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking absolutely delighted. "Won't you play a game with me?"

At the same time, Amy and Morgana stood up. "I think we've had enough of games," called Morgana. The Doctor and Merlin looked immensely relieved to see them.

The little girl's eyes narrowed and for a moment, you could see every dark intention she had ever had in her eyes. "You'll love games in a moment," she said darkly, and her black eyes flashed gold as she began to recite a spell.

Morgana stared in confusion as a… all she could describe it as was a _change_ crossed Amy and the Doctor's faces. Almost hypnotically, they walked towards the small girl who smiled delightedly. Then she noticed how Morgana and Merlin had not moved.

"Why hasn't it worked on you?" she shrieked at them, looking absolutely furious. Morgana flinched - she could _feel_ the white hot anger pouring out of the girl.

"It didn't work because you geared the enchantment for non-magic users." Merlin's reply was simple and matter of fact, though Morgana was as confused as the girl must be. "You need a more powerful spell for Morgana and me."

The girl's fury worsened. "_Forbearne_," she hissed. Almost immediately, fire sprouted up around Merlin. The warlock combated the spell with a simple word, and the fire died away.

"An enchantment does not end until the cause has been killed," said Merlin in an almost thoughtful fashion.

The girl gave a silky smile. "You wouldn't harm a little girl, though."

"I won't be harming a little girl, though," responded Merlin. "That's only what you pretend to be." He cast another spell and a knife appeared almost out of thin air and sped towards the girl. She didn't have enough time to stop it or even duck before it embedded itself into her heart.

As the Doctor and Amy seemed to wake up, Morgana ran towards Merlin. She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"…And I always thought magic was just a trick of light," muttered the Doctor.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Morgana cornered Merlin in the TARDIS.<p>

"Merlin!" she thundered. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"No reason," he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Morgana sighed. If Merlin didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to. If there was one thing she'd learnt about him that was it. (It wasn't, actually. It would be that little fact that he has magic.) She changed the subject. "The other day - when we were facing down that girl - and Amy and the Doctor got enchanted. You said that the reason we weren't enchanted was because we were magic users. What does that mean?"

Merlin didn't reply for several seconds. Then he got up and said, "Follow me." Morgana found herself being led to the closest room with a fireplace.

"Okay." Merlin looked at her with a strange expression. "Can you set that fireplace on fire?"

"What?" exclaimed Morgana. "Of course I can't!"

"Try," advised Merlin mildly.

Morgana shot him a glare that would have made even the bravest man tremble. Then she looked at the fireplace and concentrated. In the back of her mind, she was aware that she must look like an idiot. But then the fireplace burst into flames and she didn't care.

"I -" She stared at Merlin, lost for words. He grinned as he grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and tossed it on to the flames.

"That was the first spell you ever did, you know. As far as I'm aware, anyway," Merlin told her, surprising her. He never gave her hints to her past, besides the royalty thing.

"Really?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yes," he replied. "You accidentally set a candle on fire while you were having a nightmare and that candle set fire to a curtain."

Morgana blinked twice. "Wow..."

"Try again," he encouraged her. She bit her lip and focused on the now damp fireplace. After several moments, flames burst up for a second time. She smiled.

"Thank you, Merlin!" she exclaimed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. But he moved his head at just the wrong time and she got his mouth instead. They both froze, then all of a sudden Merlin kissed her back.

She wasn't expecting it. Their magic intertwined, and they could faintly hear the shattering of glass, but they didn't pull away until the Doctor poured a bucket of water over them.

"Okay, you two. Your magic or whatever just caused everything that is glass in the control room to shatter. New rule: No snogging in the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>"I want to find out more about my past," declared Morgana.<p>

Merlin looked up in surprise from where he was lounging on a chair, reading. He looked almost alarmed. "Since when?" he asked, finally.

"Since always, Merlin," she replied in a teasing manner. "Come on! You had to realize this was coming."

"Well, we can get you back to the same time you left, where ever you want," called the Doctor from where he was fiddling with the controls.

"I'd like to go back to Camelot, and meet King Arthur and all of the people in the legends," chimed in Amy.

All eyes rested on Merlin. He hesitated a few seconds further. "Fine." He didn't sound too happy about it, though.

"Okay!" the Doctor exclaimed. "So, back to England, the fifth century." He typed in the coordinates. "And we'll be landing right inside the castle! How 'bout that." That last part wasn't a sentence.

"I don't think that's such a good idea -" started Merlin, but he was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS' breaks.

Merlin grimaced as he followed Amy towards the door.

Gwen stood next to her new husband before her throne, staring out at the people who were now her subjects. She was _queen_. It was hard to believe. Queen Guinevere - that was something not many people would have picked.

All of a sudden, a sound filled the room and people began shrieking. A blue box began to materialize towards the back of the room. The knights were already surrounding it. Arthur unsheathed his sword and moved towards the box. Gwen stayed where she was, staring in shock.

The doors burst open. A man stood at the entrance. "Ooh, swords! I haven't been threatened with swords in a while, and certainly not in this body. It feels new." He grinned.

A young woman appeared behind him, pushing him out. "The rest of us need to get out, too!" she exclaimed. "We've been surrounded by guns before, though," she continued in reply to his comments.

A third voice came from behind them, one that made Gwen start in disbelief. "We get surrounded by guns a lot," agreed Merlin, stepping out of the box. Gasps echoed through the room. Somebody was clutching his hand, someone who Gwen could not see. Merlin's expression was one that she hadn't seen in years - it was that one that said he knew exactly what was going to happen next, but was not happy about it.

Then she stepped out. Nobody had seen her in so long, and she was not a welcome sight. With her hair done up in a bun and dressed in strange clothing, the familiar woman stood before them.

"_Morgana!_"

* * *

><p>Amy stood in front of several knights with swords pointing at her unflinchingly. A man pushed his way through to stand before them at the same time as Morgana stepped out of the TARDIS. The man stared at her in a mixture of fury and disbelief. "Morgana!"<p>

Almost immediately, the majority of the knights had swords pointing at the raven-haired woman as she stepped closer to Merlin. She bit her lip, looking somewhat disappointed. It was clear that Morgana had pictured this differently.

"Arthur," started Merlin urgently. "Morgana's different, you can't -"

"_Merlin!_" A dark skinned woman with a crown on her head pushed her way into the circle the knights had made. "You..." She seemed lost for words.

Merlin gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to Arthur. "She's different, I swear."

"How can you be sure of that, Merlin?" asked Arthur. His expression was hard. Amy doubted that he would ever be willing to forgive Morgana for whatever crimes she had committed.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but Morgana beat him to it. "I don't know who you are," she said hesitantly, "but I'm going to guess your Arthur. Merlin told me you're my brother, so I can't even begin to wonder what I must have done to make you hate me so much. But I swear, even though I can't remember what it is that I've done, I'm sorry for it."

There was silence. Amy took the chance to take a few steps backwards to stand beside Morgana.

"You're being honest, aren't you?" the woman asked. Her eyes were huge. "You really don't remember anything."

"Nothing." There was sadness in her voice. "Well, nothing besides my travels with the Doctor, Amy and Merlin." There was silence.

After a short counsel, King Arthur and who Amy guessed must be Queen Guinevere returned to tell them that Morgana may stay, but she must be escorted by at least one knight at all times.

Three days later, the TARDIS was gone from Camelot and all that was left behind was a note. It read:

_I'm sorry. I'm still protecting you all, just from different threats._

It was signed by Merlin.

**A/N: This is a two-shot. The next part should be up soon. I'm almost finished it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, the Doctor comes up with another one of his brilliant ideas.

"- I can't believe I've never thought of this before," he babbled. Morgana, sitting in the swing under the control room, resisted laughing as she stood up and walked up the stairs. Merlin and Amy already stood near the Doctor, both watching him fiddle with the TARDIS' controls.

"We just have to open the door and read," said the Doctor, jumping down the stairs towards the door. Amy followed him. Merlin and Morgana exchanged glances before following the two. The Doctor pushed the doors open and they all stared up at the first written words in the universe.

"…_Hello, sweetie_?" asked Morgana, eyebrow raised.

"River," explained Amy, as the four bundled back inside. "She's someone from the Doctor's future, and she fought the Weeping Angels with us. Other than that, I don't really know all that much about her."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes and several 'I knew the legend was wrong' jokes later, Merlin was on horseback and riding towards Stone Henge, following River Song.<p>

What was the Pandorica? Merlin and Morgana hadn't been told much. He had a feeling that only River and the Doctor knew much about it. _"The Pandorica is a fairytale!"_ the Doctor had said. But then, so was Merlin.

Reaching the large stone structures, the group of five dismounted. The Doctor moved away and started scanning the stones with his sonic as River Song fiddled with her own device. Amy stood by one of the stones, looking up at it with awe on her face before turning to watch the Doctor.

"Come on, Merlin!" came the Doctor's voice quite suddenly. Merlin abruptly stopped inspecting the structure he had supposedly created and hurried over to where the Doctor stood and Morgana was disappearing from and found himself at the top of a flight of stairs.

"Down you go," the Doctor told him with a grin, interrupting Merlin's gawks.

Reaching the bottom, he watched as River grabbed a torch off the wall. She went to light it. "_Forbearne,_" whispered Merlin, and every one of the torches along the walls burst into flames.

River looked at him appreciatively. "Nice."

The Doctor reached the bottom of the stairs and moved to open the large doors. River helped him, propping up the large block of wood that kept the doors securely closed. As they swung open, revealing the Pandorica, Morgana stepped closer to Merlin and tentatively took his hand.

"What do you think is going to be in there?" she asked.

"A warrior, a goblin, or a trickster," answered the Doctor. "A terrible, nameless thing, soaked in the blood of a thousand galaxies; the most feared thing in all the cosmos. Nobody could talk to it, or reason with it… One day it would just drop out of the sky and rip down your whole world."

Merlin and Morgana exchanged horrified glances. "What happened to it?" asked Amy, hesitating.

"A good wizard tricked it," replied the Doctor with a small smile.

"I hate good wizards in fairytales," River Song told them. "They always turn out to be him."

"Or Merlin," countered the Doctor. "Merlin tends to pop up a lot."

"Only because I'm travelling with you."

"It's a bit like Pandora's Box," said Amy, suddenly. "Even the name's a bit similar." She frowned. "A bit of a coincidence."

"Never ignore a coincidence." The Doctor paused and considered. "Unless you're busy. Then _always_ ignore a coincidence."

"So, can you open it?" interrupted Morgana.

"Of course I can _open_ it. Anybody can break into a prison. I'd just like to know what's in there first."

"Well, you don't have long to wait." River consulted her device. "It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there and they're being disabled, one by one."

"How long have we got?" asked Merlin.

"Hours, at the most."

"What kind of security?" asked the Doctor.

"Timelocks, deadstops, all kinds of things."

"What would need all that?" wonder the Time Lord as her stared at the Pandorica.

"What could get _past_ all that?" hissed River in return.

"Think of the level of fear that went into making this," breathed the Doctor. "What could so much fear?" He stepped closer, inspecting it. "Hello you," he said softly. "Have we met?"

"Do you think you might know it?" asked River.

"I don't know," admitted the Doctor. He looked around then started waving his sonic at the stones supporting the roof. "These stones - they're great big transmitters. They're transmitting to everything, everywhere, every time zone. The Pandorica is opening."

There was silence. Then River started urgently, "Doctor, everything everywhere?"

"What's in there?" asked the Doctor, ignoring her. "What could justify making all this?"

"Doctor, you said everything everywhere. So who else is coming?" The Doctor stopped dead at River's words and they stared at each other in horror.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?" demanded Amy.

The Doctor and River ignored her, rushing towards the stones. "If this is basically a transmitter," explained River quickly, "we should be able to fold back the signal."

"What signal?" asked Merlin, squeezing Morgana's hand in panic.

"Stonehenge is a transmitter. It's been transmitting for a while. So who's heard?"

"Okay, the signal should be folding back to you now. River, what's out there? Getting anything?"

"Give me a second."

"River, quickly! Anything!" snapped the Doctor.

"Around this planet," started River in a horrified voice, "are at least ten thousand starships."

"At least?" exclaimed Morgana.

"Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, _a million_, I don't know!" River's voice was anxious. "There's too many readings."

"What kind of starships?" No answer was needed, because at that moment voices could be heard. It was raspy and electronic.

"Daleks," whispered Amy in horror. "Those are Daleks."

" - activity!" exclaimed the Dalek voice.

"Daleks, Doctor," repeated River in a louder voice.

"Yes. Okay okay. There'll be twelve thousand battle ships armed to the teeth. But we've got surprise on our side. They'd never expect five people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battle ships 'cause we'd all be killed instantly!" The Doctor paused. "Forget surprise. That's a rubbish idea."

"Cyber ships," said River suddenly.

"No, Dalek ships. Listen to them, they're _Dalek_ ships."

"Yes, and _cyber ships_."

"Well, we need to start a firefight. Turn them against each other," said the Doctor quickly. "It's easy, they're the Daleks! They're so cross."

"Sotarans, four battle fleets," reported River. The Doctor grimaced as River began to list off names. "They're all here, for the Pandorica!"

"What are you?" wondered the Doctor as he stared up at the Pandorica. "What could you _possibly_ be?" Then he turned and raced outside. His companions followed him, dropping their torches.

* * *

><p>Merlin stared up at the sky. Bright lights - he guessed they were the ships - bussed around. "What are they doing?" Morgana murmured in a dazed voice.<p>

"Doctor, _listen to me_," River said forcefully. "Everything that's ever hated you is coming her tonight. You can't win this - you can't even fight it! Just this once, just this _one time_, please, you have to run."

"Run, where?" asked the Doctor.

"Fight, _how_?" countered River.

"The greatest military in the history of the universe," murmured the Doctor as he pulled out his binoculars.

"What is? The Daleks?" asked Amy.

"No. No nonono. The Romans," replied the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"I can't say I've missed riding much," grumbled Merlin as he dismounted his horse next to River back at the Roman camp.<p>

"I never liked it, either," replied River as she started towards the main tent, only to find her way blocked by two guards.

"So," said a man from near the tent's door with a smirk, reminding Merlin of Morgana's smirks, "Cleopatra has returned." He beckoned them into the tent.

"I return from my post after one week to be find that we're playing host to Cleopatra!" He raised his voice at the end in mock surprise. "Who's in Egypt, and _dead._"

"Yes, funny how thing's work out," replied River snarkily.

The earth shook as an alien noise sounded. "The sky is falling," growled the Roman, "and you make jokes." He sounded disgusted. "Who are you?"

"When you fight barbarians, what must they think of you?" asked River.

The Roman chuckled. "Riddles, now?" he asked.

"Where must they think you come from?"

The Roman unsheathed his sword. "A place more mighty, more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine," he snarled.

River took out her blaster and incinerated a table nearby. "Where do I come from?" she asked rhetorically. "You're world has visitors. You're the barbarians now."

"What is that?" the Roman demanded. Merlin resisted a smile, wondering if it would ruin the point River was trying to make if he set another table on fire.

"A fool would say it is the work of the gods. But you've been a soldier to long to believe there are gods watching over us. There is, however, a man." River fixed the Roman with an even stare. "And tonight, he's going to need your help."

"Sir," came a voice from the door. The Roman marched over and began a quiet conference with a younger soldier.

"Well," he said eventually, "it seems you have a volunteer."

* * *

><p>"So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" asked Amy, lighting another torch. Morgana stood on the other side of the room, having already lightened her half with magic.<p>

"I don't know yet," admitted the Doctor.

"Well, the painting was of the TARDIS exploding," Morgana pointed out.

"One problem at a time," replied the Doctor, crouching down to inspect the Pandorica further. Morgana rolled her eyes as she moved over to stand by her red headed friend.

"So," said Amy, pulling out a ring box and looking accusingly at the Doctor, "are you proposing to someone?" She looked mischievously at Morgana. "Or maybe you were hiding something for Merlin?"

"I'm sorry?" asked the Doctor.

"I found this in your pocket." Amy held out the box, now opened to reveal a ring.

"No. No, no. That's, uh, a memory." He reached out to grab it. "It belongs to someone I knew."

Amy gazed at it. "It's weird, I feel… I don't know."

"People fall out of the world sometimes," said the Doctor softly. "But they always leave traces. Little things we can't account for, like faces in photographs - luggage - half eaten meals. Or… rings." He paused at Amy turned her eyes back to the ring. "Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely - and if something can be remembered, it _can_ come back."

Amy snapped the box shut and pushed it into the Doctor's chest. Morgana, seeing the tears Amy had in her eyes, carefully wrapped an arm around her friend. "Is she nice? Your friend?" asked the red-head.

The Doctor didn't reply. "Remember that night I flew away with you?" he asked Amy.

"Course I do."

"Remember how I told you there wasn't a reason? I was lying."

"What, so there is a reason?"

The Doctor didn't reply for a few seconds, before admitting, "The house."

"My house," said Amy in a way that made Morgana think she saw past being surprised by the Doctor.

"It was too big, too many empty rooms," explained the Doctor. "Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

Amy looked like she was about to reply when a laser beam suddenly shot out, narrowly missing the Doctor. The group of three split, all looking for cover at the back of the Pandorica.

"Got to get a proper look," panted the Doctor. "You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?"

Amy and Morgana shared a look. "Yes," they replied in union.

"Well…" He hared away, shouting, "Look at me, I'm a target!"

Amy and Morgana followed part of the way. "What is that?" called Amy.

"A cyber arm," replied the Doctor. "Arm of a cyber man."

"What's a cyber man?" demanded Morgana.

"Part human part robot. Humans that went robot years ago. Now the robot part is looking for… well, fresh meat." The Doctor shrugged.

"What?" asked Amy.

"It's just like being an organ donor," answered the Doctor, "except you're alive and sort of screaming." He paused. "I need to get behind it. Can you draw its fire?"

"What, like you did?" Morgana and Amy exchanged scared glances.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's only got one arm." He gave them the thumbs up.

Amy gave him a weak thumbs up in return then she and Morgana both ran out from their hiding place, screaming all the while. Morgana swerved away from Amy, trying to confuse it. The Doctor leaped on it from behind, lifting it up and sonicing it as it tried to zap him.

"Doctor -"

"Stay where you are," snapped the Doctor. "It could be bluffing."

"Doctor, it's an _arm._"

"Stay where you are!"

Amy huffed as she stepped backwards and leaned against the Pandorica. Morgana peeked out from behind the stone pillar she was hiding behind.

Amy screamed, her legs getting pulled out from under her. "Amy!" shouted the Doctor and Morgana. The Doctor suddenly spasmed, getting electrocuted by the arm and falling to the ground.

"Doctor!" bellowed Morgana, glancing behind her. A large robotic body was approaching her. "Oh, _crap_." She leapt out of its way as it swung one of its arms at her. "_Forbearne!_" she hissed, setting it on fire like a torch.

It kept moving.

She hissed out another spell and risked a glance behind her. Amy was standing up now, glaring down at something. Morgana couldn't see the Doctor. She looked back at the cyber man's body, who was now marching away from her in Amy's direction.

"_Amy_!" she screamed, running after it. "Watch out!"

The body picked up the head just as Morgana reached Amy. Amy was backing away, brandishing a torch at it. "Fire does work," she hissed. "I've already tried."

Amy dropped the torch, taking another step back. She hit a door and fell through it, automatically grabbing at Morgana to steady her but instead pulling her down, too. The doors swung shut behind them and they crawled as far back as they could. The cyber man's banging stopped suddenly.

Tentatively, Amy stood up and walked closer to the door, listening for any sound. Morgana followed, her hand slightly raised and trying to remember all of the destructive spells that Merlin had taught her.

A sword suddenly pierced through the wood. Amy and Morgana leapt backwards, both gasping in shock. The door swung open, revealing the cyber man pinned to it by a sword. A Roman stood in the doorway, slowly taking off his helmet.

"Hello, Amy," he said. Amy fainted.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, what's happened?" demanded Merlin as he stared at the Time Lord. The Doctor was waiting rather impatiently for an unco-operative Roman to let him go in and see Morgana and Amy.<p>

"We got attacked by a cyber man. He was a sentry for the Pandorica, I think. Amy and Morgana got cornered inside this room when Rory pinned the cyber man to the door."

"Where were you during all this?" demanded Merlin, staring at the door worriedly.

"I was getting electrocuted by the arm."

"Oh, by the Gods," muttered Merlin. He murmured a spell, and all of the sudden the Roman was slumping by the door, sleeping. The Doctor shot Merlin a small grin as they burst into the room.

"Where are they?" Merlin demanded, and then spotted Morgana standing next to an unconscious Amy. A Roman stood next to her. He quickly pushed past the Roman and hugged Morgana, while the Doctor waved his sonic over Amy.

"Romans!" the Doctor exclaimed. "How many of there are you?"

"About fifty," replied the Roman.

"That's hardly a legion." The Doctor frowned.

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell."

"Yes, I know _that_, Rory," snapped the Doctor. "I'm not exactly going to miss the obvious."

Rory started to say "Well..." but was quickly cut off by the Doctor as he pulled out a set of huge guns.

"This was basically a sentry post," explained the Doctor, knocking the cyber man with one. "He probably got himself roughed up a local. Never underestimate a Celt." He grinned at Merlin. "Especially when they've got a Druid in their midst." Merlin's eyes widened, looking at the cyber man in wonder, missing part of what the Doctor said next. "But what… _what_?"

He took a few steps towards them. "I'm missing something obvious, Rory, Merlin! Something right in front of me!"

"Yeah, I think you probably are…" commented Rory dryly.

"I'll get it in a minute," sighed the Doctor, depositing the cyber guns outside the door. Then he stepped slowly back in, disbelief creeping on to his face and poked Rory in the chest. Rory rocked back on his heels. "…Hello."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Good, good. I'm Roman."

"…But you were dead."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And then you were erased from existence." Merlin frowned, glancing at Morgana, who seemed just as confused as him. "You didn't just die, you were _never born at all_."

"Erased? What does that mean?" asked Rory.

"I'd like to know that, too," contributed Merlin.

"So would I," added Morgana.

The Doctor ignored that, now openly gaping at Rory. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I died, then I turned into a Roman. It's all very distracting." He turned to Amy. "Did she miss me?" he asked.

"…Oh." Morgana stared at Rory with huge eyes. "You're the one who got that ring. The one that Amy found in the Doctor's pocket."

The Doctor looked like he was about to reply when the sound an alien ship interrupted him. They all paused for half of a second before racing outside.

* * *

><p>Morgana wondered just what the Doctor was doing when he stepped on to the rock.<p>

She honestly didn't see what shouting at the aliens was going to do to help them out. Unless this ended up being one of the Doctor's things that got everybody out of trouble, but that was not very likely.

"Hello, Stonehenge!" bellowed the Doctor into his little microphone. "Whoever takes the Pandorica takes the universe. But bad luck everyone, because guess who! Except you're all whizzing around and it really very distacting, so could you all just stay still for a minute because I AM _TALKING!_"

Morgana glanced up at the sky, mouth dropping open as the sounds started to cease. All of the spaceships were coming to a halt.

The Doctor continued, "Now, the question of the hour is who's got the Pandorica. Answer: I do. Next question: who's coming to take it from me?" The Doctor opened his arms wide, gazing up at the sky. "Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else: I don't have anything to lose! So! If you're sitting up there in all your silly little spaceships with all your silly little guns, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I have ever stopped you, and then. And then, do the smart thing. Let somebody try first." All of the spaceships remained, not reacting. "If me by myself doesn't convince you, how 'bout somebody else. Merlin!" The Doctor glanced at the black haired warlock, grinning slightly. "And Morgana Le Fay! The two most powerful and renowned sorcerers in all of the universe. And believe me; they're famous for a reason." Morgana started, looking up at the Doctor with gigantic eyes. He didn't notice her, continuing for the end of the speech.

"Look at me. I'm confident. And doesn't that just _scare you to death?_"

For a moment, nothing happened. The alien spaceships didn't move. Then they were all rising and disappearing into the blackness of night. The Doctor jumped down from the rock, heading towards where Morgana was standing with Merlin and Rory. "That should keep them occupied for about half and hour, deciding who gets to have first shot."

* * *

><p>Amy was awake.<p>

"Ugh…" She grimaced, sitting up slowly. Her head throbbed. _'What did I _do_?'_ she wondered, reaching up to rub her forehead. Last she remembered she was talking with the Doctor and Morgana about that ring. Then the cyberarm started shooting at them…

'_The cyberman. Right.'_

With a groan, she stood up, walking out into the main room of the Underhenge. Noticing the Doctor talking with Merlin, she pushed her way past a Roman and made her way over to him. "My _head_," she moaned as she reached them, swaying slightly. The Doctor grabbed one of her shoulders to steady her and soniced her with his left hand.

"You're fine," he told her with a kiss on the forehead. "You just need some fresh air." She sighed and traipsed towards the door, again having to go past the Roman person.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "I remember you." The wild hope in the Roman's eyes - weird. Amy had no idea why he was so hopeful at the thought of her recalling him. "You were the one who did the… swordy thing." She made a hand gesture to illustrate her point.

"Amy!" The redhead turned away just before she could register the crushing disappointment in the Roman's eyes. A woman with raven-black hair hurried towards her.

"Morgana!" she exclaimed. The sorceress reached her with a "Thank the Gods you're alright," though Amy hardly heard it. "What's happened since the cyberman fight?" The two continued towards the stairs, ignoring the devestated Roman they left in their wake.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat on a small log in the middle of Stonehenge, telling Amy about everything that had happened while she had been knocked out. The two had almost exhausted the topic and were starting to lapse into silence when Rory approached.<p>

"Did the Doctor send you?" asked Amy. "He's always worrying."

"Are you alright?" asked Rory. Morgana stared at him, wondering how Amy couldn't see the heartbreak on his face.

"I'm okay." Amy gave him a small smile. "One of your Roman people gave us some blankets."

"Which one?" Rory glanced around at his comrades.

"Does it really matter which one?" snapped Amy. "Just one of the fellas."

"Amy," interrupted Morgana, "you're crying."

"What?" Amy lifted her hand and wiped away a tear. "But I'm… happy. Really happy." She frowned. "Why am I happy?" Her voice shook slightly as she stared at Rory.

"Because it's me. Amy, it's _me!_" cried Rory. "It's me, Rory."

"I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life," said Amy. She glanced at Morgana. "Have you?"

"Not before today," replied Morgana hesitantly. "But the Doctor knows him." Suddenly, an ear piercing noise started up. The sorceress gasped and blocked her ears as the Romans, including Rory, stopped what they were doing and stiffened. Amy stared at Rory as Morgana grabbed her arm and dragged her backward.

"No!" shouted Rory. "I don't want to go! I'm Rory! I'm Rory! I'm - I'm Rory -"

"Williams," finished Amy, wrenching her arm from Morgana's grip. "Rory Williams, from Leadworth; my boyfriend." She stepped forwards and put her hands on his shoulders. "I could never forget you."

"Amy!" exclaimed Rory. "You've got to go - I'm a thing, I'll _kill_ you! I can feel it, I'm going -" He broke off, clutching at his head.

"You are never going anywhere again," snapped Amy, ignoring Morgana desperately trying to pull her away. "You've got that ring, the one you never let me where 'cause I'd loose it. Give it to me."

Rory was trembling as he took it out and put it into her hands. She took it, smiling against her tears. And then -

Amy's mouth made a little O as she gasped. Rory stared at her in horror as she went limp and fell backwards.

"Amy!" Morgana screamed. She wrenched her best friend out of the Roman's arms and dragged her back. The noise stopped and Rory's gun hand snapped shut.

"I…" Rory's eyes were wide with pain. "I…" He stepped forwards, towards them.

"Don't come any closer!" snarled Morgana. "Take one more step and I'll roast you like a barbecue."

"I didn't mean to," whispered Rory. "It was my… my body. I had no control…"

"Then you'll stand away! If you couldn't control yourself then, what's to stop you from doing the same now?" Morgana glared at him threatening as she rested Amy's body on a log of wood, hand extended. Rory seemed lost for words.

"Rory! Morgana!"

The two whirled around to stare at the Doctor. "Look, you need to get me out of the Pandorica. Oooh, sorry." He hit the thing on his wrist and disappeared, reappearing seconds later.

"But you're… you're in the Pandorica!" stammered Rory.

"Yeah, I am. Well, I was back then. Which, technically, is back now in your perspectives. Time travel - can't keep it straight in your head." The Doctor grabbed his sonic out of his pocket, flipping it around in the air. "It's easy. Just wave and press." He threw it at Rory. He disappeared again. Rory and Morgana stared at each other in confusion.

"Oh!" The Doctor reappeared again. "When you're done, just put it in her top pocket." He disappeared again.

Rory turned his eyes to Morgana. "Are you coming?" he asked. Biting her lip, Morgana nodded, following him down the stairs and into the Underhenge.

A terrible sight greeted her. Everything was stone, except for one limp body. _No. No. No. This isn't happening. It can't be. He can't be…_

Merlin's body lay in the middle of the room.

"_Merlin!_" screamed Morgana. "_Merlin!_" Forgetting Rory, the Doctor, and even Amy, she ran to his side. She collapsed next to him, sobs making her chest heave. "He can't be dead, he can't be…"

Thousands of years into the future, teachers abruptly stopped teaching their students about the wizard Merlin and the knights of Camelot. Because, after all, Arthur could not make Camelot great without Merlin by his side.

* * *

><p>"…And some speculate that, if he ever existed at all, the Lone Centurion perished in the flames."<p>

"Rory," whispered the older woman, looking heart broken. Amelia stared at her, wondering how she was connected to the Lone Centurion.

"EX-TER-MI-NAAAATE!"

The woman rushed to Amelia, standing in front of her protectively. "What's that?" asked the small red head.

"Trouble!" exclaimed a man in a bow tie as he appeared with a dark haired woman. He stared at Amelia and the woman. "Two of you…"

"Yeah," replied the woman weakly.

"Amy!" cried the new woman, rushing to the red-headed woman and pulled her into a hug.

"Come along, Ponds, Morgana!" exclaimed the man, ushering them into the exhibit near them. He ran into one of the plastic men, nearly knocking it over. He pulled off its hat and put it on to his head.

"What's going on here?" shouted a security guard. The stone thing turned its head around to look at the intruder.

"Intruder is unarmed."

"You think?" asked the guard as he opened fire on the stone.

"Rory!" shouted the red headed woman, running to the security guard.

"I tried, really I tried…" the guard babbled.

"Oh, shut up." The red headed woman pulled him into a kiss. The man in a bow tie hurried over to them, followed by the black haired woman.

"And break!" exclaimed Bowtie. "And _breathe!_"

Amelia tugged on Bowtie's sleeve. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh, it's all about the mouths today, isn't it?" asked Bowtie, taking off his red hat-thingy and putting it on her head.

* * *

><p>"Where's Merlin?" asked Amy, looking over at Morgana as the two climbed the ladder towards the rooftop.<p>

Morgana looked like she had been slapped. "Merlin…" she whispered. A tear leaked out of one eye. "Merlin's dead." She bit her lip and hardened her face as she climbed out on to the roof.

"It's morning!" exclaimed Amy, clearly seeing Morgana didn't want to talk about it. "But it was only night a second ago."

"History is shrinking," replied the Doctor. "Is anybody listening to me?"

"What are we doing?" asked Rory, coming out behind them.

"Looking for the TARDIS." The Doctor pulled out his sonic.

"But the TARDIS exploded," protested Morgana, watching as he pulled the satellite off of the pole it rested on.

"Well, then, we're looking for the exploding TARDIS." The Doctor glanced at them. "If all the stars that ever were never existed, then what's that?"

"The sun," answered Rory, looking confused.

"This is the sound that the sun is making," said the Doctor as he lifted the satellite towards it.

"That's the TARDIS," murmured Amy.

"Doctor, there's something else," spoke up Rory. "A voice." The Doctor frowned, pointing the sonic at the satellite.

"_I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love."_

* * *

><p>"EX-TER-MI-NAAATE!"<p>

"I hate the Daleks," muttered Morgana as Rory took a few shots at the Dalek.

"Go to the Doctor," snapped River. "I'll be with you in a minute." Immediately, Rory and Amy moved off down the corridor.

"Go with them," said Morgana. "Let me deal with the Dalek. Since Merlin's death, there's been violence building up in my system. I need to get it out before I do something stupid."

River glanced at her. "You _are_ doing something stupid."

Morgana smiled faintly. "You were going to do it."

* * *

><p>"What are they talking about?" whispered Morgana as Amy stood at the entrance of the Pandorica.<p>

"I think he's trying to get her to remember," River murmured into her ear. "Amy had the entire universe pouring through her when she was sleeping as a child, having her bed so close to one of the cracks. So now she's the only one who can remember everybody, even the people who never existed, back into being."

"What if she remembers him?" asked Rory. "Would that bring him back into existence?"

River paused. "I don't know." Morgana wondered if that really was a tear on River's face, or if it was her imagination.

Amy backed away from the Pandorica, her face both heartbroken and completely shocked. The Pandorica shifted and began to move. "Get back!" shouted River, pulling Amy backwards as the Pandorica shot into the sky.

The world exploded.

* * *

><p>"You are a traitor to your kin," snarled Morgana, her eyes flashing gold as she uttered another spell.<p>

"I'm a traitor?" asked Merlin as her spell hit a shield, glaring at her. "Morgana, Arthur and Uther are your family!"

"Morgause is more family to me than they ever were," hissed the sorceress. Suddenly, a noise pierced the air, causing Merlin to glance towards it. Using his distraction, Morgana ignored the sound and threw a fireball at him. It hit its mark.

Then she heard it, well and truly. It reminded her of times lost and all of a sudden, Morgana remembered a different life of running among the stars in a box bigger on the inside.

"_Merlin!_" she shouted as the TARDIS materialized, racing to his side. "Merlin! Wake up, please!" she pleaded, frantically trying to remember any spell that would bring him back to her.

The doors of the TARDIS burst open and Amy, in a wedding dress of all things, came racing out. She was followed by Rory and the Doctor, both wearing tuxedos. Amy swerved towards Morgana, pulling her backwards so the Doctor and Rory could get close enough to pick Merlin' body up.

They carried him into the TARDIS, followed closely by the near hysterical Morgana. Reaching the med bay, everything was busy as they darted around, looking for cures and ways to revive him.

Almost an hour later, ever Rory had stood back. "Science can't save him," said the Doctor. "His only chance is through magic."

All eyes turned to Morgana. "Normally," she murmured, "someone dead for this long would have no hope. But Merlin isn't just somebody - he has the most powerful magic the world has ever seen. His magic is fighting to wake him up. If mine joins it, he will wake." She sighs and turns her eyes to Amy, Rory and the Doctor. "But there's only one spell that can bring him back t life. To even the balance of life and death, someone will die."

"I'll do it." Everybody stared at the Doctor. "It'll just use up one of my regenerations. I'll just have a different face, that's all."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" asked Morgana. He nodded, and she began to cast the spell.

Golden light shot out of the Doctor. Morgana stared, wondering just how much of the Time Lord's miraculous science could be simply explained by magic, because there was no possibility that a regeneration wasn't caused by magic. Of course, the Doctor would probably disagree. She'd have to ask him about it later.

A small gasp came from Merlin. Morgana whipped around, putting one of her hands on his cheek as his eyes opened.

"Are we back in the TARDIS?" he asked, gaze flicking around the room. Behind Morgana, the golden light seemed to retreat as the Doctor's regeneration ended.

"Yes," replied Morgana. "The Doctor, Amy and Rory came back for us."

"You remember now, don't you? Your past, I mean," asked Merlin. "And you still trust me?"

In response, she kissed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes!<em> I'm finally ginger!" The Doctor punched the air. "And..." He surveyed his clothes. "Bowties? Really?" He looked up at Amy accusingly. "Why did you guys ever let me where this stuff?"

"We tried," Amy said, looking confused. "...Are you actually going to start dressing like a normal person now?"

"Not if what you're wearing is cool," replied the Doctor, wrinkling his nose, and disappeared off into the nearest entrance to the Wardrobe.

Five minutes later, he reappeared sporting a fedora and a jacket.

As Amy put it, "Oh, great. Now you're a Indiana Jones' wannna-be."

_Fin._

**A/N: Wow, this is my longest one shot. Ever. It was fun to write, though. Morgana and Merlin bounce off Team TARDIS really well. If Morgana and River actually had more time to interact, I bet they'd have been great friends. They'd have lots of jokes at the Doctor's expense, I'm sure.**


End file.
